


A moth-eaten book

by Deadcanons



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Ga'al-Xox - Freeform, Gen, Honestly I don't blame you, I can see that no one on this website has ever written about the TzHaar before, In-Universe Document, Mahjarrat (Runescape), Runescape Quest: Sliske's Endgame, The Elder Kiln, This is really more of a Sliske fic anyway but I'm not spoiling the rest, TokHaar, TzHaar, Undead, Wights, yeah idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadcanons/pseuds/Deadcanons
Summary: For Christmas this year, Postie Pete brought the World Guardian an unmarked package with this book in it... Who could it be from?---This was originally a Secret Santa gift forfancyboots, and was hosted on Carrd for the sake of making it look like a real RuneScape book. Thanks to the handy coding offennfics, that same illusion can now be seen on AO3! Please enjoy.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyboots/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click each page to continue to the next.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455521#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455551#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455581#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455596#workskin)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455638#workskin)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455656#workskin)


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455677#workskin)


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455710#workskin)


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455746#workskin)


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455788#workskin)


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108901/chapters/71455803#workskin)


	12. Chapter 12




End file.
